Remember this
by feel-likeflying
Summary: 'Anything else' She asked him, her notepad in her hand. 'I don't know, your phone number might be nice.' He stated with a smug smile. -The Beckett's own a restaurant, what happens when a certain author walks in? College setting. AU
1. Chapter 1

_Remember this._

**A/N:** New story. The second chapter has been completed, it's up to you if you want it uploaded. However, this can be read as a one shot. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!  
_Disclaimer_: I haven't even seen the last five episodes of season six yet. Can you imagine if I was running that show?!

* * *

She walked through the kitchen, the noises surrounding her. It wasn't the first time she couldn't make out what they were saying, her stress level was over the top and she was tired. There should have been a replacement for tonight, but unfortunately Madison had to cancel. _Again_. She groaned, working and studying at the same time never paid off.

Even though she had begged her parents for the night off, they were already short staffed and quite honestly, they couldn't afford to hire another employee and she would have to work anyway. Which is why she had to divide her life in school and work for the sake of keeping the business running.

Fun, was something that she still didn't know the real definition of. Maybe her 'wild-child' was just around the corner, but she was afraid she would never find out with the way life was treating her. Growing up with your parents working all day and trying to help them was hard and it was why she had to grow up fast, living two completely different lives at once.

_At least it was a slow evening in the restaurant. _She told herself_._ Normally she wouldn't be too happy with this fact, however, she would be able to use her free time differently now. Also known as: studying. When after ten minutes there still wasn't anyone who wanted to order she took the opportunity to move to the stairs which lead to their apartment, where she sat down and read through her notes for the hundredth time that day.

''Kate. Table four please.'' She looked up to see her mom stand in front of her and nodded. She stood up from her spot and quickly walked back to the kitchen.

''Come on, Kate. You're a bit out of it tonight.''

''Mom, I have a major test Monday, if I screw this one up, I will get kicked out of college.'' She snapped.

''Have a little faith would you? You have been studying for weeks, in fact, I'll be surprised if you don't get an A.'' Johanna said, straightening Kate's shirt and tucked her hair behind her ear again

''Great! So glad there's no pressure there!'' She said sarcastically as she walked away to grab the plates and heading to their destination.

''Would you at least smile for me? No?'' Kate turned around, plastered on a smile and then continued her walking, balancing the plates on her hands.

Johanna shook her head and laughed. It still surprised her sometimes how much her girl looked like her.

Kate walked through the door that separated the kitchen from the sitting area. Her mind was on auto-pilot as she quickly made her way over to table four, made small talk, told the people to enjoy their food and asked them if they wanted anything to drink. All with a smile plastered on her face, of course.

Most of the time she didn't mind working with and for her parents, but in times like this, it was just an enormous pain in the ass. They literally think that you'd have nothing else to do besides going to school (not to mention studying) and since they are your parents, it's not like you can actually say no.

She walked over to another table and asked them if they were enjoying their food. Kate had to admit that she did that on purpose, ask them while they were eating. It was pretty hysterical to see the customers struggle to swallow their food and try to answer her question.

She contained her laughter and made her round, checking if everything was alright.

The door opened and a young fellow walked in who couldn't be much older then her. He looked around the place, a soft smile appearing on his face as he took it in. She made her way over to him immediately.

''Good evening, table for?''

A charming smile appeared on his face. ''Hi, I called this afternoon, table for two, the name is Rodgers.'' He said, looking her up and down. Kate pretended not to notice this as she looked through the agenda in search of his reservation.

''Alright, mister Rodgers-'' She motioned for him to follow her.

''Rick.'' He offered, walking after her.

She turned around. ''Excuse me?''

''You can call me Rick. It's not like you are that much younger than me. How old are you? Maybe twenty something?''

''As the matter of fact, I am nineteen, but it's none of your business, mister Rodgers.'' She said with a glare on her face. Gosh, she had barely known the guy for five minutes and he was already getting on her nerves. That had to be a new record.

''Sorry, didn't want to make you uncomfortable.'' He said with an honest smile. He sat down at the table she had appointed and she handed him the menu.

''Will you be joined by company or will you be ordering right away?''

''I'm going to wait on my company, thank you.''

''Would you like something to drink?'' She said, fishing a notepad out of her back pocket.

''Yes please, I'd like a beer.''

''Anything else?''

''I don't know, your phone number might be nice.'' He stated with a smug smile.

She blushed. ''One beer coming up.''

She immediately walked back to the bar where her father was pouring some drinks. He put them on a tray and looked up to see where Kate was for her to bring them to the costumers. He smiled when she made eye contact and he pointed to the tray.

''That's for table seven.''

''I'm on it.'' She grabbed the tray. ''One beer for table three please.''

''You got it.'' She waited for him to finish pouring the beer into a glass and was just on her way back when her mom suddenly stopped her.

''Hey. I recognize him.'' She said pointing to the guy Kate had identified as Rick.

''How?''

Johanna shook her head. ''I don't know, he just looks familiar somehow.'' She thought for a second. ''Did he order anything?''

''Yes, this is his beer.''

''Give it to me.''

She frowned. ''Sure, go ahead.''

Johanna grabbed the beer and made her way over to where Rick was sitting.

''Good evening, one beer for the sir.'' She grabbed a coaster and put the beer on the table.

''Thank you miss.'' He nod politely. ''I- I thought I had the other girl as waitress.'' He asked, very subtly.

Johanna looked up to meet his curious gaze. ''You mean Kate?'' She asked.

_Kate_. Yes, she did look like a 'Kate'. It fit her perfectly. He smiled. ''Yes, I guess that's Kate.''

Johanna laughed. ''She's my daughter.'' _Uh oh_. ''I figured I'd help her out, the poor girl is the only one working the floor tonight. I'll make sure she's the one who will be taking your order later.'' She said as she winked at him.

He swallowed and tried to hide his blush. ''Thank you very much- um-''

''Just call me Johanna.''

''I'm Richard Castle. Nice to meet you Johanna. You have a lovely restaurant if I may say so.'' He shook her extended hand.

''See! I knew that I recognized you from something. I've read all of your books, the latest one is remarkably brilliant if I may say so.''

He smiled. ''Glad you like them. It's always nice to meet a fan, who has actually _read_ the books.''

She chuckled. ''How did you come up with those, I mean you're barely twenty-five?''

''Twenty-three, actually.''

_Four year difference with Kate? I can live with that_. Johanna thought. ''Well, thank you for your time. I'm needed back in the kitchen. Will your company joining you soon?''

''No problem, pleasure meeting you.'' He said honestly. ''I think I'd might get stood up again. My mother should have been here half an hour ago. Must have gotten stuck at work or something again.'' _Or getting laid with a co-star_. He added in his mind. He loved with all his heart, of course, she was his mother, but sometimes her behaviour was even worse than his. And that was something that was pretty much mission impossible.

''Ah, okay.'' She said with a sympathetic smile. ''Would you like to order?''

He sighed. ''Sure, why not.''

''I'll sent Kate.'' She said with a mischievous smile on her face.

Johanna walked away with a satisfied grin on her face, watching as Kate had a concerned look on her face. The girl had grabbed a towel to help her dad drying the glasses.

''Kate.'' She looked up. ''Table three wants to order.''

Kate rolled her eyes and dropped the towel on Jim's shoulder. He chuckled and shook his head. She grabbed an empty tray that lay on the end of the bar and walked over to the table where the young man was sitting.

''Jo, what are you up to?'' Jim asked with a curious look on his face.

She grinned. ''Oh, you'll see.'' She said, pointing at the table Richard Castle was seated at.

''I thought you were waiting on your company?'' She said with a teasing smile on her face.

He immediately looked up at Kate and shrugged. ''Changed my mind.''

''Got stood up, huh?''

''Well, yeah, it seems like even my own mother has forgotten about me.''

She laughed. ''You got stood up by your mother?''

''Looks like it. Feels like it... I think that sums it up.'' He listed. ''I figured that I should take her out for her birthday, but apparently she had other plans without mentioning them to me.''

''Why don't you just call her?''

''She turned her phone off.'' He waved his phone at her, showing a number dialling, but going straight to voicemail.

She laughed. ''Got to hate it when they do that.''

''I didn't even know she could handle the thing.'' Kate chuckled. ''Parents and technology? It's a no-go.''

''Tell me about it, we got a new register last week. Disaster isn't the word for it.'' She said, agreeing. ''I had to install the damn thing and then they made me explain it to them as well. Normally I wouldn't care so much, but my show was on-'' _Why was she telling him this?_

He laughed. ''So why is a girl like you, working on a Saturday evening. Shouldn't you be going out or something.''

''Well, my parents own the restaurant. It's not like I really have a choice.''

''_Really_ now?'' He tried subtly.

''Like you didn't knew Rick, you were just talking to my mom.'' He that smug smile- almost signature smile on his face and it bothered her. She wasn't sure if she wanted to slap it off his face or kiss it off. Wait. _What_? She cleared her throat. ''What were you two talking about though, she's wouldn't tell me.''

''Ah, nothing in particular.'' He took a sip of his beer.

She narrowed her eyes at him and he immediately took another sip.

''Why don't you sit down?'' He said, offering her the chair on the opposite of him.

''I just told you, I'm working.''

''It's not like there's so much to do. You only have two other tables, come on Kate, relax

a little. I don't bite. Unless you want me to.'' He mumbled.

''Rick.'' She said, glaring at him. You know what, she wasn't even surprised he'd said it.

He laughed. ''Sorry. Sorry, bad joke.''

_Wait a second_. ''How did you know my name? I didn't tell you-'' She sighed. ''Great, did my mom tell you?''

''Yeah...'' He said with a sheepish look on his face.

Kate looked back to the bar where she saw her mom watching them interact. The moment she made eye contact though, her mom was out of the door. She saw her dad laugh and continue his work, pretending that he didn't notice her looking at him. She shook her head and sat down on the chair he'd offered her. Why not.

''Why don't you just go home?'' He gave her a questionable look . ''Because your mom didn't show, why are you staying here?''

He shrugged. ''I'm having fun talking to you.''

''Besides that.''

''Do I look like the kind of person who can cook?''

She chuckled. ''Not really.''

''Well, I can cook, quite well actually, but that's not the point.'' Kate laughed. ''Otherwise, I'm stuck home alone and I have to cook for myself, where's the fun in that.''

''So instead you go to a random restaurant, pretend you get stood up by your mother and flirt with the waitress?''

He laughed. ''No, I really did get stood up by my mother. And only when the waitress's are as pretty as you, which isn't that common.''

''Ah, smooth move.'' She said, moving her elbows on the table, supporting her head.

He copied her move and shuffled a little closer to her. ''I know right.''

''Does this usually work on girls?'' She asked.

''Actually, it does.''

''Well, it's not working for me.'' She stood up and grabbed his, now empty, glass from the table. ''I'll be right over there if you need me. Have a nice evening, _sir_.''

He sat back in his chair, loosening his tie. _Oh boy_. She was definitely different, that was easy to tell. He couldn't explain the feeling but somehow her rejecting him was the kind of thing he'd expected her to do. However, he wasn't going to give up this easy. He watched her walk back to the kitchen, possibly to get away from him. Scrap possibly, she _was_ trying to get away from him.

A couple of seconds later he saw her mother came out of the doors laughing loudly with a distressed Kate close behind her. They were talking about something funny, maybe? He didn't couldn't hear what they were saying and the hand gestures Kate was making weren't really that easy to read, it was however, obvious that the girl was frustrated. Johanna wouldn't stop laughing. Kate rolled her eyes at her mom and walked over to an older gentleman, perhaps her father? He liked watching them interact but he never said a word. _Definitely her dad_. They actually looked like a pretty close family. Something he'd never had himself.

Johanna walked over to who he guessed was her husband and started talking to him, much to the dismay of Kate who was angrily drying some glasses. After a couple of moments the man started laughing to and Kate threw her head back in an comical way.

''Oh come on Kate, loosen up a little.''

''Mom! Could you _please_ just let it go.''

Johanna chuckled. ''I'm sorry honey, but that was just too damn funny to watch.''

''Yes, _great_, laugh at my miserable life.''

''He couldn't be that bad.''

''Yes, he could. And he _is_.'' Kate groaned. ''He's already getting on my nerves. Can't you serve him?''

''Nope, I promised him you would _serve_ him.'' Jim was trying to catch his breath from laughing too hard. Johanna patted him on the back and he shook his head, still laughing.

She gasped. ''I can't believe how dirty you just made that sound.''

''Kate, sweetheart, your mom almost killed me when I met her. I spilled coffee all over her and I couldn't even get a sorry out of my mouth. It took me all my nerves to ask her out and she said no the first five times.''

Johanna nodded. ''Yes and after that he asked me again, with a bouquet and a sorry note. And I still said no.''

''That's kind of harsh.'' Kate replied.

''I know, but he ruined my favourite shirt.''

''But I didn't give up.'' Jim said proudly.

''No, he didn't.'' And gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She then turned to Kate. ''Much to my annoyance.'' She stage whispered.

''I heard that.'' Jim said, trying to give her a stern look but failing miserably.

''I know.'' Johanna looked around the dinner area and saw Rick signalling her. ''Looks like table three is ready to order.''

''Oh you've got to be kidding me.'' She grabbed a tray and walked back to Rick. ''How can I help you?''

''Yes- I uh- want to apologize for being an ass.'' He said, fumbling with a napkin.

''Uh-huh''

''And I was wondering if you'd want to meet up with me sometime, just a drink nothing special.''

She shook her head. ''I can't.''

She watched as he tried to hide his disappointment. ''Why not?'' He tried.

''First of all, you annoy me.'' He chuckled softly. At least she was honest. ''Secondly, I can't because I have my exam week coming up and school is my top priority right now. Next to that I'm working here full time.''

''That's good. Always put your education in front of your social life.'' He agreed. ''How about after your exam week?''

_Wow, he's trying really hard. _

''We'll see about that, okay?''

''Okay, well I just got a call for a party that I have to attend tonight, so I have to go...''

''I'll get you the bill.'' She said as turned around to walk away, but she got stopped by an hand on wrist.

''If you ever do change your mind, here's my number. Call for whatever, whenever.'' He handed her a piece of paper and she put it in her pocket.

Without an answer she walked back to the bar and printed the bill. Walking back to him she realized that he was still looking at her and she looked away immediately. It was the way he looked at her with that small smile on his face that she was slowly starting to appreciate.

She handed him the bill and grabbed her wallet. He accepted and let his hand softly brush hers while he grabbed it. Kate blushed, yes, it looked like a simple transition to other people, but she knew that he'd done it on purpose.

He gave her the requested money and stood up, replacing the chair to where it belonged.

''Goodbye Kate.'' He said looking at his shoes, she didn't respond so he just said the inevitable words. ''It was lovely to meet you.''

''Bye Rick.'' She said with a small smile.

He looked at her one last time before collecting his jacket and making his way out of the door. She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. For someone who annoyed her, a lot, he was pretty good at getting under her skin. In a good way. _Weird_. She'd never met someone like that before, he intrigued her. It was something she would never admit to her mother, she'd get all smug about it.

She walked back to her mom who had a satisfied smile on her face. _Great_.

''Looks like you just became friends with Richard Castle.''

''I'm sorry, who?''

''You heard me.''


	2. Chapter 2

_Remember this  
_  
**A/N:** *nervous chuckle* I was not expecting such an overwhelming response. Awesome. As promised: the second chapter. And let's not forget; a big thanks to everyone who follows/favourites/reviews, you're the best! Now, I'll try not to screw this up. Weekly updates.  
_Disclaimer_: This took me caffeine, sleep deprived nights and rain to be accomplished. Marlowe does not have such problems- hopefully.

* * *

''Have you gotten your grade back yet?'' Kate visibly stiffened and immediately fished her cell phone out of her pocket.

''Actually, they were supposed to be up a couple of hours ago. I can't believe I forgot about that.''

''Well, you've been under a lot of stress honey, it's quite normal that you forget small things.'' Her mom reasoned. At least her mom understood that she was under stress, that relieved the tension slightly.

''But this isn't small mom, if I fail this one- They will kick me out of college.'' She opened her browser and opened the school site, which had an application for grades. She sat down while she waited for the site to load. _Damn internet!_

''And once again I would like to tell you that you've done just fine and you won't get kicked out of college.''

''We'll see.'' She shook her phone, hoping it would load faster. ''Come on you stupid piece of-'

'''Katherine!'' Johanna said quickly with a warning tone.

''Sorry.'' She mumbled. Finally the page loaded and revealed her grades. She scrolled down quickly in search of her most recent ones. ''I-''

''You what? Did you make it?''

''I made it.'' She said with disbelief on her face. Johanna launched herself of the chair and wrapped Kate in a tight hug. ''I got an A-.''

''That's great honey. I'm so proud of you.'' She tucked Kate's hair behind her ear. ''Don't you ever forget that.''

''Jo, we need you.'' She heard her husband yell from the main floor. She let Kate go, much to her dismay and gave her a kiss on her cheek before leaving.

Kate sighed. The nightmare was over, her place at college was secured for now. At least for another year. She grabbed the empties glasses from the table and made her way to the kitchen. There was another room next to the kitchen, for the employees to rest and have some quiet time. It was nice to have a quiet spot from where the people couldn't see them. Usually she sat there with her mom, her dad not really giving himself a break. _Someone has to keep eyes on the business_, he'd always said with a smirk.

The kitchen was busy and she could see her dad washing plates. With his hands. That was unusual.

''What happened?''

''Dishwasher broke. _Again_.'' He mumbled.

She groaned. ''Oh, you've got to be kidding me.''

He shrugged. ''Wish I was.''

''Can I help you?''

''No, but if you could please keep an eye out on the bar that would be great.''

''I'm on it.'' She walked back to the dinner area and looked for her mom. Looks like she was serving tonight as well. Full house.

It had been a while since the place was packed and she couldn't help it but think that maybe things were going to get better from now on, she had to admit that it was a wonderful feeling and something she hadn't felt in a while. She grabbed a tray while passing the bar and started making her round.

That was when she saw a familiar face.

''Kate!'' He said with a surprised look on his face as he tried to get his hand back from his _date_. ''How are you?''

''Great, I could be asking you the same.'' She replied with a sarcastic undertone.

''Do you two know each other?'' The girl asked no one in particular.

''Yes.'' Rick admitted at the same time Kate said. ''No.''

She looked between the two of them. ''Okay... so which one is it?''

''He comes here to annoy me.'' Kate mumbled while looking at her notepad. ''So, how can I help you? Would you like something to drink?''

''Yes, I'll have some red wine please.''

''Red wine for the lady and for you _sir_?''

''Um, yes, could you give us a bottle?''

''Coming right up.''

''Kate. Wait-'' he tried, but she'd already walked away.

Kate had to refrain herself from slamming the empty tray on the bar as she walked by it. _Well, the good mood lasted long enough,_ she told herself.

''Wow, hey- Hold up a second.'' Johanna said, pulling Kate back into the kitchen. ''What happened?''

''Richard Castle happened.''

Johanna turned around to check out the floor. ''Really? He came back?''

''Yes, with his _date_.'' She spat.

Johanna's look immediately softened. ''Oh. Do I detect some jealousy, Kate?''

''The guy gave me his phone number and then turns up with a date at _my_ restaurant.''

''It's still my restaurant honey.''

Kate chuckled. ''Anyway, I never intended on calling him _and now I never will_.''

''I wouldn't be so sure about that.'' She motioned towards the wine bottle. ''Is that for them?'' Kate nodded. ''Okay, let me handle it.''

She sighed. ''Thanks mom.''

''Just take a break, read something, take a drink, I'll keep an eye on the floor.'' Kate smiled at her in appreciation and then left to follow her mother's advice. She let herself drop in the chair and grabbed the book her mom had left on the table_. In a Hail of Bullets_ by Richard Castle.

Oh. That's just- Cruel.

She threw the book across the table and watched it with a murderous look on her face_. As if that would help though._

She had never actually read his books before, but her mom wouldn't shut up about it and that was before she even knew that it was _the_ guy she had met last week.

After a little while, curiosity got the best of her and she reached for the book once again. She opened it on the first page and started reading. _Hm. Not that bad_. Crime wasn't usually what she would read for fun, but it was nice for a change. Within a couple of minutes she'd read the first twenty pages and she just couldn't put it away. That was until her mother came to pull her off her cloud.

''Castle just spilled wine all over his date and she walked away angrily, yelling at him. Massive scene. You should've seen it, it was great.'' Johanna liked the guy, but pulling a trick like this on her girl was just wrong.

Kate put her hand in front of her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud. _Serves him right_.

She went back to her book and Johanna walked away, still laughing. She stopped laughing however when the door opened and showed Castle standing there.

''Hi- uh, I know this is a little inappropriate, but I was wondering if you have a towel or something that I can clean myself up with.'' He said with an apologetic smile, looking sheepishly.

''Sure, why don't you sit down. I'll be right back.''

Kate shot her a glare but Johanna ignored it. She left the room and Kate turned back to her book. He sat down on the chair next to her, trying to read the book cover, but she put her hand over it.

''Listen- I'm sorry.''

''For what?'' She said, not looking up.

He cleared his throat. ''For uh- giving you the wrong idea.''

''Oh no, please explain.''

''Do I look like I give a random girl my phone number?''

A beat. ''Yes.''

''Yes, I suppose I do look like that, but I like you Kate... You're so unique.'' He sighed. He'd fucked up already, _just great Castle_. ''And now it looks like I'm a cheater, which I'm not. I'm not in any way interested in that girl, I lost a bet with my friend and he made me go out with her as a dare. She'd picked the restaurant. Nothing else.''

''And you're telling me this because?''

''Well, I'd still like to go out with you if you want. I know that your exam week is over.''

''I'm sorry Castle, but I'm not sure if I want to go out with a guy like you.''

''Ah, so you found out about that.'' She held up the book she was reading. ''That's my first book. Do you like it?''

''It's okay actually, I didn't think I would like it but it caught my attention.''

''Really?''

''Yes, Castle, why would I lie to you?''

''I didn't imply that.''

''Yes, you did.''

''I- I'm sorry.'' He tried. ''I just- I'm not used to this.'' He said getting a little frustrated with himself, he was screwing this up. _Immensely_.

''Used to what?''

He laughed to himself. ''Well, I actually like you but you won't even talk to me. I'm not used to uh- talking with someone who gives me a hard time.''

''You like me?'' She said with disbelieve.

''Yeah.''

''But you've only met me once- well, twice if you include today.'' _Yes, he had only met her twice. _He was surprised that she wasn't freaking out over him.

''At least go out to dinner with me sometime.''

''Castle, I work in a restaurant, what I really want after a long day is going out for dinner.'' She replied sarcastically. Right. _Stupid._

''How about coffee, we could get some coffee?''

She thought for a second, putting the book down and closing it. ''Okay. I can do coffee.'' She agreed.

''Great.'' He said, an adorable smile on his face. She'd made him work for it, but hey, he knew she was worth it. ''How's your schedule?''

''I have to work the afternoon shift tomorrow, so I'll be done by four. The rest of the week is a nightmare when it comes to free hours. I have to cover for another employee.'' She explained.

''Okay, I'll meet you here?''

She nodded. ''Okay.''

''Okay.'' He repeated, still smiling.

Johanna decided that the coast was clear and moved through the door, holding a towel. She tried to contain her smirk but, of course, was failing miserably.

She handed him the towel. ''Here you go.''

''Thank you, Johanna.''

''They need me on the floor, will you two be okay?'' They both nodded and Johanna left the room again.

Rick started to clean his shirt, rubbing in the fluid instead of getting it out. Kate shook her hand and grabbed the towel from his hand.

''Stand up.'' He immediately stood up and she started to clean his shirt. ''This isn't going to come out with just water. You'll need to get some baking soda and ... '' She took him in once again. ''Do you have a shirt underneath it? Because you can't go out looking like that.''

''Actually, I have.'' He gave her a smile and unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing and pulled it off. ''Thanks for the tip.''

Kate was surprised by his broad chest, not to mention his biceps. He caught her staring and stood up a little straighter, trying to get his brain to think about something else than kissing her. Their height difference was do-able, he realized and he leaned in a little further.

''So, do you want a drink? I could use a drink. Alcohol or something.'' Kate said quickly, stepping away from him and trying to _not_ think about kissing the guy that was in front of her.

He cleared his throat. ''Yes, beer would be great.''

''You can move back to the dinner area, I'll get you a beer.'' He walked after her, clutching his ruined shirt in his hand. He didn't even care that it was ruined, for his care it could have been ripped apart, but Kate had just touched it and he was never going to throw it away.

* * *

She narrowed her eyes at him. ''Truth.''

''Ah that's too bad, I had such a good dare.''

''Shut up and ask the question Castle.'' The restaurant was almost empty, no food would be coming out of the kitchen and the bar would only be open for another half an hour. Rick had stayed at the bar, talking to Jim about business while Kate did her rounds. Every once in a while she would finish her round and talk with him for as long as she could. She had to admit that he was a nice distraction for everything.

''Dog or cat person?'' Out of all the questions he could've asked, he was playing it safe. She appreciated it.

''Dog. By far.'' He nodded in agreement. ''You can't own a cat, the cat owns you.''

''Exactly!'' The excitement in his voice was contagious, she laughed. ''A dog is simply always happy to see you and more cuddly.'' She agreed. ''My turn, I'm going to have to say- Dare.''

''Really? You sure you can handle that Castle?'' She leaned closer to him. ''I dare you to...'' Unconsciously, he leaned in as well. ''pound on your chest and do your best Tarzan yell.''

He looked shocked at first, but it slowly turned into a grin. Castle nailed his dare and made Kate laugh so hard that she had to cry, both didn't seem to care about the other people in the restaurant. Johanna, however, had witnessed the whole exchange.

''Oh, this is ruining my make up.'' She said, still laughing as she wiped her tears away from her eyes. Rick didn't even seem embarrassed, just pleased that she was laughing at something he'd done.

He shrugged. ''It's not like you need it.''

''Flattery will only get you so far, Castle.''

''It's funny.'' He said, taking another sip of his drink.

''What is?'' She asked.

''You're the only one who calls me 'Castle'.'' He told her. ''Most of my friends stick with Rick or some even Richard.''

''Well, it suits you.'' She explained. ''I can't imagine myself calling you Richard. It sounds like something only your-''

''-mother calls me? I know. She _is_ the only one who does that, actually.''

''And probably only when she's angry at you-''

''Oh no, that's when I get 'Richard Alexander Rodgers' thrown at me.'' He saw her confused look and he chuckled. ''That's my full name, officially. I had to change my last name in order to increase the sales of my books.''

''They made you do that?''

''Well, Richard Castle does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?'' She nodded. ''The publishing didn't force me do it even though it didn't sound like a suggestion exactly either. I didn't mind.''

''I feel like I'm dealing with an entirely different person already.''

He stuck out his hand. ''Hi, I'm Richard Alexander Rodgers, lovely to meet you.''

''Katherine Houghton Beckett'' She shook hands with him. ''would you like to get a drink together sometime?''

_Her smile is intoxicating_. ''I thought you would never ask.'' He said, hiding his smile behind his glass as he took another sip of his drink.


	3. Chapter 3

_Remember this  
_  
**A/N:** I love that you guys explain why you like something in a chapter! It has helped me a lot while writing this chapter. Now, did Johanna break up Castle's date on purpose? Who knows! Oh wait- I do. Ha.

_Disclaimer_: Well, the characters are not mine. I am, however, a 20-year-old with ten years of bartender experience (yes, really). Family business. So the crazy stories that are in/are going to be in this fic are mine, technically.

* * *

_No no no no nooooo... _Her mind practically screamed. Madison had failed up, yet again. It was one thing to work a six hour shift every day but its a whole other story to do it four days in a row and now- Another shift! She just wanted to scream, maybe cry a little as well.

''Kate, I'm so sorry but we need you tonight.'' Her mom said with an apologetic smile on her face.

''It's okay, I understand.'' She saw her mother sigh in relief. ''I'm just going to freshen up and then I'll be down again, okay?''

''Take your time. Oh and there might still be some leftovers in the fridge honey, Michael made some extra of that lasagna that you love- you know the one with extra vegetables? All yours.''

She nodded. ''Thanks mom.'' Johanna motioned for her to come closer and embraced her.

''I know this isn't what you imagined your teenage life to be like and your dad and I will try to work out something about maybe hiring another employee so you can get a bit more free time-''

''Mom, it's okay.'' Kate said, trying to calm her mom. ''This was and still is your dream- I will do whatever it takes to help you, anything. Though there might come a day I get sick of it all and I'll just pack my bags and move half way around the world. Just so you know.''

Johanna chuckled. ''You'd sent me a post card, right?'' Kate laughed and then mumbled something that sounded like a 'yes'. ''That's all I'm asking.''

After her mother finally released her, Kate made her way through the kitchen towards the stairs leading towards their house. It had taken some getting used to living so close to the place where her parents worked at, or at least, that was what she was told she couldn't recall that memory. They had moved into the two story building when Kate was only a little girl. She'd practically grown up there.

It hadn't been easy and she realised that would probably never be the case, but hey its life what did you expect?

She made her way upstairs and quickly made her way to the bathroom where she had a quick shower and changed her clothes. Satisfied about how she looked, Kate walked towards the kitchen where she found the lasagna her mother had promised her.

She smiled. It was the small things in life that could easily cheer you up enough to get through a rough day. Kate turned on the oven and decided that music would help pass time. It took her a while to find it, but when she finally retrieved it in her bedroom, the timer went off, signalling that the oven was ready. She put the lasagna in the oven and put in her headphones.

* * *

Johanna was on the phone when he walked in. He waited patiently for her to finish scribbling something down onto, what seemed like, the diary of reservations.

''Good afternoon Johanna.'' He beamed.

''Castle! Back already?'' She joked.

''I- Yes, I'm picking up Kate to get a coffee or maybe have a late lunch if she wants to. She told me to meet me here at the restaurant.'' He said enthusiastically.

''Oh my God, I'm so sorry Rick but she agreed to take the evening shift as well. We are _very_ understaffed and its full house again tonight. Sorry.''

''That's understandable.'' He said trying to reassure that it was okay. ''Would it be alright if I'd go to check in with her?''

''Yes, absolutely, she's upstairs. Just go through the kitchen, take a left then go up the stairs.''

He nodded. ''Thank you.'' He did as told and made his way up the stairs. At first he saw no sign of Kate, that was until he heard a verse of ''Piano man'' coming from the back of the house. Castle followed the sound of her lovely singing voice and found his way to the kitchen.

He _probably_ shouldn't be spying on her-

Scrap that. He shouldn't be spying on her. End.

Oh God, she was going to kill him.

The question was, however, how could he not? She was dancing around the kitchen, singing along to the Billy Joel classic while holding a spatula as microphone. So carefree, so beautiful. He could not contain the smile that broke out on his face and leaned back against the doorway, waiting for her to notice. He did not have to wait very long.

''Jeez!'' He jumped at the change in her voice. ''Castle?! What are you doing here- or better why are you spying on me?''

He swallowed. ''I- um- You mother said it would be okay if I came up here to look for you.'' She still looked at him questionably. ''We were going to get coffee together, remember?''

''Shit, I totally forgot about that- Sorry Rick.'' _Okay, that may have stung a little_. He tried hard to mask his disappointment.

He shrugged nonchalantly. ''It's okay, you are busy, I understand.''

She narrowed her eyes at him. ''That does not mean that you're off the hook about the 'spying' me though.''

He put up his hands in surrender. ''Hadn't dreamt of it.''

''I have about another half an hour before I have to be downstairs again, since it usually gets extremely busy at about six.'' She turned around to the counter where she found her lasagna getting cold. ''Would you- um-''

''I'd love to.''

''You didn't even know what I was going to ask!'' She said, putting her hands on her hips.

''You weren't going to offer me a piece of your lasagna?''

''Well- yes! But that is not the point.'' He laughed.

''Then what is? Please enlighten me.''

Frustrated, she ran her hands through her hair. ''You annoy me, Castle.''

He smirked. ''In a good way, right?''

''I'm still trying to figure that out.'' She seemed to collect herself and walked over to where Castle was standing to grab another plate from the cabinet next him. ''Would you also like something to drink?''

''Yes, please. What do you have in store for me?'' He said, leaning against the counter.

She opened the refrigerator and sighed. ''Not much, apparently. We only have milk and I hope-'' She opened the carton with milk and smelled at it. ''Oh, it's still good. Nice surprise.'' She remarked sarcastically.

He decided not to comment, he could already see that such a small thing could be very frustrating for her. Why? It made him realize how much the family invested into the restaurant and how many time went into keep it running. Lost in thought, Kate had already set the table and put a glass of milk along with their late-lunch... or early dinner. Depends how you look at it.

She motioned for him to sit down at the kitchen table as she sat down on the chair opposite of him.

She dug in and he took it as a sign to start eating as well. ''This tastes great, did you make it?''

''I did not, but Michael did.'' He stiffened slightly and she seemed to notice. ''He is our chief cook.'' She explained.

''Amazing.'' He said, taking a sip of his milk while looking at her. Kate blushed as he kept his glance directed at her. Both kept silent for a couple of minutes, enjoying their food. He studied her most carefully, which she seemed to realise as well, because her cheeks had turned a darker shade of red than before.

''Castle. Would you stop staring at me?'' She said, while looking at her plate.

He grinned sheepishly. ''It's quite hard not to.''

''Why do you keep- saying stuff like that?''

He raised his brows. _Had she not have a guy pay attention to her before?_ ''Because I like you.''

She stayed serious. ''But why?''

Instead of waiting for an answer, she stood up and began clearing the table. Castle stood up as well, grabbing the remaining things. She put them in the sink and let the water run but when she turned around to grab the rest of the stuff, she walked against Castle, who dropped his plate and glass in the process.

She groaned. ''I'm sorry! I'll get you new ones.'' Castle tried.

''You can't these are from Tunisia, my parents went there once and they brought back a complete dinner set. My mom is going to be devastated.'' She shook her head.

''I swear I will get you a new set.'' He could almost hear her say 'how?'. ''I know a guy.''

''You are quite clumsy these days Castle, first the wine now the dishes...'' She said with a teasing smile on her face. He felt relieved.

''I'll be completely honest with you and say that the wine actually wasn't my fault. Technically.''

''Please, do explain.''

''Your mom might have let the bottle of wine slip while I was trying to grab it.'' He chuckled. ''I did managed to grab it though, however, that was until I'd spilled half of the bottle over Mandy's new dress, which I just got the dry cleaning bill from and was an expensive joke. Nothing I can't afford and I got to spent the evening with you, so I was glad it happened really.'' She chuckled, of course her mom would have had something to do with that.

Instead of replying she started cleaning up the fragments. Castle held up the trash can where she threw the fragments in. Once done, she checked her clothing and walked back to Castle who was patiently waiting in the kitchen.

''I have to go downstairs.''

''Okay.''

He walked after her, down the stairs and through the kitchen where he found Johanna looking _slightly_ stressed out. That was an understatement, actually. Kate immediately walked over to her mother. Castle was beside them just in time to hear Johanna, what seemed like, having a breakdown.

''We can't handle the pressure- it's too busy! Even your dad is serving, honey, he hasn't done that in ten years!'' Kate whispered something in her ear, quickly hugged her mother and then turned around to me.

''I'm going to- work now-'' She said, pointing towards the door leading to the main floor. ''Thank you for coming.''

She was half way through the door when he stuttered. ''I could help.''

Johanna waved him off. ''We couldn't ask that of you, you probably have way more important things to do than pretending to be a waiter here.''

He chuckled. ''I know you're not asking me. I'm offering.''

''Alright.'' Johanna nodded, trying to figure out how she was going to teach him their system all while working herself. Her idea was brilliant. ''Kate will help you-''

''I had a job as waiter while I was in college, I know the ropes.'' He said, proudly.

''Okay. Thank you. I owe you.'' She quickly hugged Castle, much to his surprise, and then ran off to the main floor. Kate stood there with a questioning look on her face. Rick shed his suit jacket on a nearby chair and walked over to Kate. She motioned him to follow her and he obliged.

After quickly explaining how to keep track of the orders and some simple etiquette, Rick set off to serve the customers. _And boy did he succeed. _There were a lot of female guests tonight and Kate couldn't help it but notice how much of a natural charmer Castle was. She supposed that he had to for his job, but he made it look so easy. She didn't even doubt that some of them had recognized him and she could swear that she just heard of them ask if he could sign her chest. He politely declined, thankfully. She wasn't sure if she was ready to witness such an event, since he was already like a friend to her.

And it was about time that she admitted that to herself. She felt as if he knew her better than most of her friends and he actually seemed interested in her- _Let's not go there._ She cleared her head and then proceeded to ask the customer what she wanted to drink. Again.

He had already made a few rounds when he found Jim at the bar. Castle took a sip of his coke and then proceeded to help Jim clean the dirty glasses.

Jim took in the crowd. ''It hasn't been this busy in years, what happened?'' He said, wondering out loud.

''I might have mentioned this to be my favorite restaurant in a New York Times interview?'' Castle said, shrugging.

''You did not!'' Kate said who just happened to walk by when the two men were talking.

''That's great, thank you so much Rick.'' Jim said and slapped Castle on the shoulder in a way of saying 'thank you'. _Men._

''Anything I can do to help, Jim. No problem.''

Kate was still 'catching flies' as her mother called it. She could not believe that he would do that and why?! Maybe he really did like her. _Oh no- don't go there Kate…_

Castle had rolled up his sleeves in order to be able to help with the glasses behind the bar and Kate had to admit that it was a sight she could get used to. Not that she would _ever_ admit that to him.

* * *

Around midnight, the place was cleaned up, the customers had left and most of the staff had as well. Kate was sitting on a bar stool and Rick had decided to sit down next to her for obvious reasons. Her father was in the back counting money and Johanna had just disappeared, she was probably upstairs now that Kate thought of it. It had been a long day for everyone, rest was what they needed.

Castle took a sip of his coke and sighed loudly. Kate looked at him with an amused smile.

''You do this daily?'' She nodded. ''How?!''

''Yes, Castle this is what it's like to have a real job.''

''Oh, you hurt me Beckett'' He said, dramatically clutching his chest. ''Breaks my heart.''

''You'll survive._''_ She quipped. _''_That reminds me, I'll get your share of the tips.'' He grabbed her arm to prevent her from walking away. In response, she looked at her arm and then at him. She could not deny that there was a spark.

''I don't want the money, Kate. You can keep it.''

''You worked for it, you can keep it Castle.''

''It was my pleasure helping you guys and I'd do it again if you need me.''

''Don't let my parents hear that, they might 'hire' you and then ask you to work free for the rest of your life.'' He chuckled. ''I- I wanted to thank you for mentioning us in the newspaper. That was really nice of you.''

''Really Kate, no 'thank you's' needed.'' She nodded. ''However, if you are willing to pay me back for my services tonight-'' She waited in anticipation. ''You'll have to go out with me sometime.''

She laughed. ''I'll have to?''

He smirked. ''Yes.''

''Can't argue with that, I guess.''


	4. Chapter 4

_Remember this_

**A/N:** You guys are great, honestly. I do have a question for you though; Someone asked me if I could please not kill Johanna. Answer: I'm willing to spare her, which means this will probably stay a 'feel good' fic… but without Johanna's death- Kate wouldn't be who she is 'now'. I find it very difficult to decide. What do you guys think? [_Update: Some people have been asking how/why Johanna would/could die in this universe and trust me when I say I'm way ahead of you. I know how this would play out if she dies the way I have in mind... but she's very fun to write. I might just keep her around!_]  
_Disclaimer:_ I still do not own Castle. I do have a hamster named 'Stormy' after Derrick Storm? I'm cool like that.

* * *

''Two regular coffee for a Rick?'' The barista called. Castle quickly put away his phone and walked towards the counter, where he thanked the barista and he collected his drinks. He had no idea what Kate took in her coffee, so he just grabbed some sugar and milk, and put it in his coat pocket.

A week had gone by since they last spoke, much to Castle's dislike. He had been held captive by his publisher because he hadn't handed in the newest chapter of the Derrick Storm novel yet. Inspiration hadn't been on his side for the last few months and his publisher- though it was almost as if she was trying to seduce him more than anything else- had decided that he had to write the chapter. In her presence.

It still pissed him off, he knew he could be childish sometimes, but did he really have to stay put till it was finished?! Unbelievable. She was lucky he had signed a contract. For the sake of keeping himself sane, he'd written a character based on Kate. However, Gina had almost killed him (okay, not literally) for trying to write another female into the Storm series. It didn't take long for him to realize that Gina was fishing for him to base a character on her for his newest book. What bothered him was that he didn't know how far she would go.

_To do: Find another publicist._

He saved Kate's part along with some notes and then went to work on the newest chapter. _And it only took me a week!_ He thought sarcastically.

Gina had finally gone home that morning and Castle immediately cleaned up after her and freshened up. It was weird enough to have your publicist living in your home for a week, even weirder that he didn't feel comfortable with it. He had to admit that he's been a ladies men for a few months- and then it was out of his system. Yes, he'd still dated women but never anything serious. And then Kate came along.

He turned the corner and found himself near _Veritas_, the restaurant of the Beckett's. A smile crept its way on his face, he couldn't wait to see her.

* * *

''Here you go sir. A cappuccino and a regular coffee.'' She put the coffee on the table and then revealed a box with cookies. ''We have a nice selection of cookies, please take one.'' She said with a smile.

''I'll decide on that.''

She was flabbergasted. _Asshole_.

She managed to keep smiling till she'd turned around and she quickly made her way to the bar, where she found Madison relaxing. Kate had never been one to get angry quick, but Madison always managed to get on her nerves.

''Maddie, you are now serving table ten.'' Madison nodded absently. ''I'm getting lunch.'' Before she'd put her empty tray down, someone called her name. She turned around and found Castle standing at the bar with coffee in his hand.

''Hi. I was wondering if you have some free time?'' Still annoyed with Madison, Kate decided that some time away might be good for her. And- well- it was nice seeing Castle again. ''I got you coffee.''

''Thank you.'' She said with a soft smile as she accepted the coffee from him.

Madison looked between them. Obviously, she was missing something.

She stuck out her hand to Castle. ''Madison Queller.'' He accepted.

''Richard Castle.'' He responded with a smug smile.

''You- what?'' Madison said, her eyes wide.

''Alright, we're going- tell Jo that I'll be back in a hour alright?'' Kate said quickly. Rick got the hint and moved slightly back.

''I was away for two weeks...'' Madison mumbled as she made her way to the kitchen. Rick chuckled.

Kate quickly put her notepad away and untucked her blouse.

''Ready?'' He asked. She nodded. ''Alright, let's go then.''

They walked out of the restaurant together and it wasn't till a block later that they spoke again. Both were comfortable with the silence. Kate took a sip of her coffee and Rick noticed that she grimaced.

''I forgot to offer you sugar and milk, didn't I?''

''I- uh- yes. I like it sweet if you don't mind.'' He quickly grabbed some sugar from his pocket and handed it to her. He waited patiently as she put it in the take away cup.

''You know what would be great?'' She said once they were walking again.

''What?''

''If they made coffee with a vanilla flavor. I just love vanilla.'' Noted.

''I think they already have that.''

''Really? That would be lovely.'' She said, smiling. ''Though I mustn't drink so much coffee- the sugar is killing for your hips.'' He laughed. ''I said that out loud didn't I?''

''Yes.'' She blushed. ''But I know what you mean.'' He patted his, not visible, belly. ''I need to work out more often as well.''

''Are you kidding me? You're in great shape.'' She put her hand in front of her mouth. I can't believe I just said that. ''Again, please ignore that.''

''Sorry, not happening. I'm taking it as a compliment.'' He said seriously. They kept quiet for a while, simply happy walking around sipping their coffee. That was until they heard Kate's stomach growl. Yes, he'd heard that as well. So embarrassing!

''Lunch it is then?''

She chuckled. ''I guess so.''

''What are you in the mood for? Sandwich? Pasta? Maybe Chinese take out?'' He tried to list as many things as possible. ''We could get some take out and eat it at central park?''

''That sounds nice.'' She agreed.

''Chinese it is then.''

* * *

''So does this count as your idea of a date then?'' She said, while they were sitting on a bench in central park, eating their lunch. _Kate what are you doing?!_

''Well, this wasn't what I had in mind-'' He began.

She couldn't hide her disappointment and let the word slip out of her mouth. ''Oh.'' He noticed that a range of emotions shot through her.

Rick grabbed her hand. ''It's way better.'' He said, assuring her. She looked at their hands. ''I meant that I thought we would go for dinner, but lunch is also a great option.''

''So this is a date then?'' She asked quietly, still looking at their hands, since he had yet to release hers.

''Do you want it to be?''

She blushed. ''I don't know.''

''It's okay, Kate.'' They had both put down their food in order to talk. ''I'm your friend.'' He knew that he could never be just friends with this incredible woman but if that's what she needed at the moment, then so be it.

She seemed to relax and slowly untangled her hand from his.

''I- This just takes some getting used to Rick, you are a great guy and well- a nice friend. I'm not used to this.'' He knew there was a story there, but decided not to press his luck and let it go.

He showed his adorable smile. ''We'll work it out.'' She nodded, also with a smile. They both then proceeded to grab their lunch again. Rick finished his food first and put his empty carton next to him.

''See that man over there.'' He pointed. ''With the dog?'' She nodded. ''What's his story?''

''What?''

''Don't you ever wonder what other people's life are like or make up stories about them?'' She shook her head. ''What if he is a retired CIA agent- maybe he's undercover right now. Let's go with that. Why is he undercover?'''He pointed to the woman who was reading a newspaper a few feet away from him. ''That woman, she has the information about a drugs cartel here in town. She's been undercover for months, gathering information for this moment, the information swap. She gets the money and then she leaves. The man brought his dog because that would not catch any attention.

But here's the twist- she has been running the cartel.''

''I'd say well done- but it's your job, so I already figured out that you have an over-active imagination.''

He chuckled. ''True. Now what about that woman over there with the stroller.''

''The father left as soon as he found out she was pregnant and now she struggles to get through life without financial support and without the father of her daughter?''

''That was depressing- but yes, I'll take it.'' They continued to play the game until Kate's phone rang, it was her mother. Rick took the opportunity to check his mail, where he found several mails from Gina, asking him when she could expect the next chapter and if he was free for lunch tomorrow. He quickly replied that he would get her the chapter ASAP but that he had already had an appointment for lunch, it was somewhat true, he'd promised his mother that he would drop by some time that week.

Kate hung up the phone and she looked surprised. He didn't have to ask because she told him before he could.

''Mom just called me to say that I'm not needed any more today, Madison took over my evening shift.''

''That's nice of her.''

Kate chuckled sarcastically. ''She owes me. _Big time_.'' She was free for the rest of the day, an idea struck him.

''Crazy idea.''

''Spill.''

''There is a cinema in town that plays classics and I think that I read somewhere that 'Forbidden planet' is playing this week. I'll have to check it though, but I was wondering if you would feel like going?''

''Don't you have to work?''

''Where do you think I was all week?'' He replied.

''Ah, that explains.''

''Explains?'' he said, wondering.

''Why you didn't drop by the restaurant.'' She said, slightly embarrassed.

''My publicist kept me locked up.'' He said in a way of explaining, though it didn't come out the way he wanted. ''I had neglected to sent her the newest chapter of Gathering Storm.''

''Why?''

He shrugged. ''I couldn't write.'' Even though his body screamed 'I don't want to talk about it', Kate took her chance.

''Any idea why that was the case?''

He sighed. ''I don't know.''

''It's okay, you know. We all have that sometimes- not being able deal with your regular scheme. It might be a phase and maybe it feels like life isn't on your side at the moment or maybe you just need some inspiration. It could be that simple.''

''You are right, I just need some inspiration. Derrick Storm doesn't give me the satisfaction of writing any more, though I have to keep writing him for at least another three novels. I only recently got a new contract.''

''You could write something different in your free time? Maybe just to clear your head?'' _Oh, you have no idea._ He thought to himself.

''I'm working on it.'' Some time while talking, Rick had slid closer to Kate, but neither seemed to notice.

''And if you ever need any help. I'm just a phone call away.'' She said, honestly.

''That's great- thank you, Kate. Same goes for you.'' They both looked away from each other for a moment. ''However, now that you mention it- Are you coming with me to see Forbidden Planet? Because you hadn't answered that question and I couldn't possibly go on my own-'' He shook his head. ''That came out wrong- I meant to say: Would you come with me? I'd love some company.''

''For a writer you have a magical way with words.'' She said, teasing him. A soft smile appeared on his face.

''You do that to me.''

''Oh, really?'' He nodded. ''Yes, I'll come with you to Forbidden Planet, but I have to go home and change first.''

''Why? You look great.'' He said, checking her out.

''Yes, but I also like to be comfortable and not feel like I have to work any minute. I also have some stuff that I need to take care off before we go, so I'll need some extra time.'' He nodded. ''What time does the movie start?''

''Let me check.'' He made a quick phone call and then turned back to Kate, who was staring at him. It made him self-conscious. ''It starts at eight.'' He then looked at his watch. ''So we have well- plenty of time. Five hours to be precise.''

She chuckled. ''It's funny.''

''What?''

''I don't want to go home.''

''I know what you mean.'' He said, sincerely. He watched her and saw her shiver. ''Are you cold?''

''I- uh forgot my jacket when we left and we've been here for a while.''

He immediately took off his jacket and put it around her. ''Why didn't you say so?''

''Because I figured you might do this.'' She pointed towards the jacket. He smiled sheepishly at her. ''We have to go now though.''

''We don't have to. We could just take a plane and go to Europe if you want, I have the money if that's what you're concerned about.'' She laughed and somewhere she knew that he would do it for her in a heartbeat. He'd probably have an entire plan lain out already.

His heartbeat sped up at the sound of her laugh and he couldn't help it but smile.

''I'll think about it.''

He held up his hands. ''That's all I'm asking.''

''You've been asking a lot lately.''

He shrugged. ''I have a lot of questions that require an answer.''

* * *

''Kate! How was your afternoon honey?'' Johanna said, holding up a tray of drinks. She only then noticed her daughter was wearing a jacket twice her size. ''Is that-''

''Yes mom, this is Castle's jacket. Get over it.'' Kate mumbled, trying very hard not to blush. ''It was very cold and he let me borrow it- we're seeing a movie tonight so I'll give it back to him then.''

''I'm not judging.''

''Yes you are'' Kate replied in a sing-song voice.

''No I'm not'' Her mother copied in the same voice. ''But listen, I'm happy for you. You finally look relaxed and you've definitely made a friend.''

''He _is_ a friend.''

''For now.''

''Mom!'' She hissed.

''These drinks are not going to serve themselves!'' Johanna said cheerily. ''Let me know when you leave- because I'd like a word with him.''

''What? Why?''

''Because if he ever gets bored again, we would be very happy to have him here as a waiter. We made three times the usual that night, not to mention the tips!''

''Are you serious?''

''No, but it's funny to see you squirm.''

Kate groaned. ''I hate you.''

''Love you too, now go get some rest. Can't have you all grumpy when he picks you up tonight.'' Kate narrowed her eyes and walked towards the bar, where she found her dad in his usual spot.

''What's up with you?'' He said, immediately noticing Kate's mood.

''Mom is teasing me about Castle and it's freaking annoying.'' He nodded. ''And it's like- he is my friend, why would I ruin that with something else?''

''So you do like him?'' He asked, since he'd already detected the jacket around her shoulders. ''Because you shouldn't have excepted his jacket if you didn't like him sweety. It gives men hope, they are weird like that.''

''Fine. I like him alright?!'' She said, slightly losing her calmness. ''He makes me feel normal okay? Like I could actually be myself. He's great- but I don't know if he's what I need right now.''

''You'll figure it out.'' Her dad pulled her into an one armed hug and gave her a kiss on her head. ''You always do.''

She nodded and then quietly left the room to go upstairs. Johanna made her way over to her husband as soon as Kate had gone through the doors to the kitchen.

''Jo, stop traumatizing our child.'' He smiled softly while looking at his wife. ''She reacted just like you did, when I befriended you. It still amazes me how much she is like you.''

She chuckled. ''Yes, I've realized that myself as well. We're in for quite a ride.'' Jim hummed in agreement.


End file.
